Far Away
by A dragon's crystal
Summary: He used to be Naruto’s protector… but now he could see that he has been replaced even if the blond dobe has not realized it yet. [Implied SasuNaru and SaiNaru drabble]


**Crystal:** -has a miffed look on her face- The plotbunnies wouldn't leave me alone... they're EVERYWHERE. Under my bed, behind the door, in my closet, hell, even on my ceiling! -pulls hair out of frustration-

... -coughs- Anyway, just a little something to celebrate my freedom from school -smiles cheerfully- Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I love Sai and Neji and Gaara and Itachi and-- err, sadly to say I don't own them...

**

* * *

**

**Far Away**

--

Dark eyes stared at the scene in front of him.

The slight banter and the incessant yelling… he was not even sure why he had come here.

He saw the enlarged grin that used to turn to his direction and how that mischievous look that used to be bestowed upon him was given to someone else.

He used to be the dobe's protector. The idiot was always getting into trouble and attacking without a second thought. And as always, he was there to save the day like some superhero from a comic book. Then he would scold the usuratonkachi by smacking him and giving him his superior glare with the blond retaliating back. After that, the routine would start all over again. Rinse, lather, and repeat.

If it weren't for him, Naruto would have died a long time ago.

Now, it was a different matter. He knew everything would have to change eventually, but he did not realize it would be _this_ soon. '_But then again… three years was rather an awful long time,_' he mused as he raised his eyebrow impassively at the commotion in front of him.

He did not have any regrets when he left them… when he left him. He had a mission to fulfill and that was all he needed to keep himself from going insane. But as he stared at the three of them… His fists clenched subconsciously.

"Maa… you know, I should report to Hokage-sama that a traitor has stepped foot into Konoha…" a voice fleetingly appeared out of nowhere, but not surprising him the least. He knew he was being watched for quite some time, and honestly he did not care he got caught. It was not as if the person who was watching him would report immediately to the Godaime anyway and if things went from bad to worse he could defend himself easily.

"What are you doing here, Sasuke?"

He ignored the question and crossed his arms. His unnerving gaze looked down at his former teammates and his replacement. "They've changed," he said as a fact and not a question. "Especially the dobe."

Kakashi looked up from his novel and settled his stare at his former student then gazing to his current ones. "Of course they have, what do you expect? And Naruto… he has matured greatly during the three years he left.

"You still haven't answered my question," he finished while returning to his book.

"Hn," was the reply and silence had enveloped the two of them once again.

The former student stared at his replacement. As such… he did not trust him - which was not entirely surprising, considering he trusted no one. He knew he could not protect the dobe well as he once did; he knew that sooner or later, his replacement would not succeed.

And he was sure he would be there to see him fail.

"You should not underestimate him, Sasuke. I may not know him that much yet… but according to Sakura, Sai is very worthy opponent," Kakashi said as if he had read his mind.

"But not enough to save the dobe's ass in every mission."

The older shinobi made a committal grunt and turned a page on his book. "Perhaps… but at least he now had his best intensions at heart even if he was strayed in the wrong path in the beginning. Not only you were underestimating Sai… but Naruto as well; you do realized that, right?"

Sasuke did not say anything but he reluctantly agreed at his ex-teacher's statement. He knew Naruto could change someone without lifting so much as a finger and he had seen those 'miracles' with his own eyes.

"As much as I hate to admit it… even if Naruto wanted to retrieve you back, everything would not be the same again if or when he succeeds. He has somebody else to protect him now… and you are going to be the person who would always wonder what could have been." Kakashi continued as he started walking away from the younger shinobi to greet his students who were now lying on the grass and watching the clouds.

The dark-eyed shinobi stared at Kakashi's retreating figure blankly and walked away in a different direction. As he continued his strides, he could hear the yelling had started again ("YOU'RE LATE! LIAR!" "Ne, Kakashi-sensei… do they always do that?") and smiled humourlessly.

He knew the truth has been laid out in front of him when he first saw the moron after three years of his defection from Konoha.

And even if he had no regrets about leaving…

He just never knew how painful it was to be forgotten…

Despite the fact the dobe has not even realized it yet.

--

**OWARI**

* * *

**Crystal:** You like? -gives a mischievous smile- Then review!


End file.
